


Low

by Ghost_in_the_Hella



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe Bowie, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_in_the_Hella/pseuds/Ghost_in_the_Hella
Summary: Chloe Price fanart based on the album cover for David Bowie's "Low."





	Low

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by my partner, who loves David Bowie as much as I love coloring Chloe's hair like it's a magical gay unicorn's mane.


End file.
